This invention relates to transformers and more particularly to a versatile distribution transformer utilizing power electronics.
Modern society's movement into the digital age is necessitating the development of a more reliable supply of high-quality electricity. An indispensible component in the supply of electricity to end-users is a distribution transformer. A conventional distribution transformer converts electricity at one voltage to electricity at another voltage, either of higher or lower value. A transformer achieves this voltage conversion using a primary coil and a secondary coil, each of which are wound on a ferromagnetic core and comprise a number of turns of an electrical conductor. A conventional distribution transformer employed in present day power distribution systems cannot protect digital loads against poor power quality, such as sags/swells/distortion. It is estimated that voltage disturbances cost millions of dollars every year to industries around the world.
Sometimes systems are connected to a power distribution line to improve power quality. Examples of such systems include dynamic voltage restorers (DVRs) and static VAR compensators (SVCs). DVRs sustain or restore an operational electric load during sags or spikes in voltage supply, while SVCs provide fast-acting reactive power compensation on power networks. DVRs and SVCs are often “add on” systems that are connected to, and used with, conventional distribution transformers.
More recently, it has been proposed to integrate power electronics with a conventional distribution transformer to improve power quality. The present invention is directed to a practical implementation of such a transformer.